Sleep Deprivation
by Vexa Leonhart
Summary: Prucan fluff. Close your curtains before going to sleep, kids, because odd things come in through windows at night. Rated T. Mild coarse language, fluff overdoses, sexual references, shonen-ai and death by fluffication Happy Birthday, Xianta


**Pairing: **_Prucan_

**Genre:**_ Romance/Humour_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Summary: **_Prucan fluff. Close your curtains before going to sleep, kids, because odd things come in through windows at night._

**Warnings:**_ Shonen-ai, fluff-suffocation, mild coarse language, sexual references, sleep deprivation… Did I mention fluff-suffocation? Yeah, that's a real problem._

**Disclaimer:**_ IT'S ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Shot* NO, DON'T SHOOT THE CRIPPLED PERSON! (Yeah, ligament damage and whatnot; I can use that to my advantage!)  
YOU WANT THE TRUTH!? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! (I own that line as much as I own Hetalia… which is not at all…)_

* * *

_ So tired…_

Such a complex thought was that of none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt himself… a very tired Gilbert Beilschmidt… Of course he was awesomely tired, for one does not simply express Gilbert Beilschmidt without the infamous word, awesome.

The eldest Beilschmidt boy's bedroom was dark, the only light in the room coming from the window, on which the curtains were drawn back to let in moonlight, because moonlight was an awesome thing to fall asleep to at night and despite what people thought, Gilbert liked waking up at the crack of dawn. It was a Beilschmidt thing…

But it was so unawesome ((shut up Word! It is too a real word!)), because it put you in real shit the next day if you couldn't get to sleep the night before.

And so, it was the common case of being tired and incapable of falling asleep that annoyed the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt that night, and the fact that everybody he knew was either already asleep or just not answering his calls or messages; which was a first, because somebody was always awake in the middle of the night, except apparently that night Gilbert was that person, and nobody ignores calls from Gilbert, because he was just too awesome, so he called everybody he knew to see if they would talk to him… except Elizabeta… He loves life too much to call _her_ in the middle of the night.

Rolling over in his bed, Gilbert supressed a shiver, grumbling under his breathe about how cold winter was and how unawesome it was, and that he should probably get up and get a warmer shirt or something, while somehow simultaneously cursing all of the people who were asleep at that moment… Especially the Greek guy, Heracles… and Antonio, the bastards slept way more than should be healthy and what's worse, they got to sleep with their cute little boyfriends while Gilbert was stuck in his own cold bed, Birdie-less, and awake but wishing he was the exact opposite.

_ Stupid Heracles… Stupid Antonio… I miss Birdie, Birdie's awesome… He's adorable, kesesese~ The way he scrunches up his face in the morning right before he wakes up, so cute!_

Ahh, thoughts of cute Canadian lovers could cheer up any man... especially Gilbert… But of course, as he began to think of the Canadian, he began to miss him even more, which didn't bode well… or maybe it did… it's hard to tell with Gilbert sometimes…

But Gilbert, being the awesomely devoted and loving boyfriend he was, decided that a late night impromptu visit to his adorable lover was awesome, and he was awesome, so he should do something awesome.

Such logic~

* * *

It was safe to say that Matthew was not happy.

Matthew was like his brother in some ways, and his complete opposite in others. The fact that he enjoyed his sleep more than should be normal was one of those similarities that he shared with his brother. The twins both were deep sleepers, they were also in no way morning people, and should they be incapable of sleep, they would brutally and viciously slaughter whatever it was that prevented that sleep.

Matthew was not happy, because he could not brutally and viciously slaughter the thing that was preventing his sleep. Because he happened to be in love with the thing preventing his sleep, and the only reason he couldn't get to sleep was because that thing wasn't there…

And it pissed him off… It really did… Both the fact that he couldn't bring himself to kill Gilbert for the suffering he was unconsciously inflicting upon the poor Canadian, and the fact that he wasn't there with him to prevent that suffering in the first place.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Matthew pulled his hands underneath his chin and sighed forlornly, giving up on attempting to sleep and opening his violet eyes, tiredly blowing his curl away from his face, where it had been tickling his nose. He'd laid his glasses down on his bedside table next to his alarm clock, with his phone on the bed beside his pillow, turned off because Matthew hadn't wanted it to run out of battery, what with his charger on the other side of the room and all…

What? He was tired!

Sighing tiredly, Matthew closed his eyes as he lay on his stomach with his chin on his hands, allowing his thoughts to wander aimlessly (well, not aimlessly. We all know who he was thinking about.)

All was quiet, and Matthew believed he might just be able to get to sleep, as his muscles relaxed and he began to breathe deeper and slower… That is until he heard something in the direction of his window… something that sounded an awful lot like a window sliding open.

Understandably, Matthew immediately froze, unsure whether or not to jump up and grab his hockey stick or whether or not to just try and go back to sleep, in case he was just imagining things. In the end he didn't get to finish making that decision, for suddenly a heavy weight fell onto his back and a pair of arms attempted to wrap around him, although the action failed when Matthew jumped up, or at least jumped as far as he could with someone on his back, and the two awkwardly rolled off of the bed and fell to the floor with a loud thud, the noise slightly muffled by the carpeted floor of the Canadian's small bedroom. And the two lay on the floor as Matthew regained his senses enough to realise that his midnight attacker had landed in a rather suggestive position between his legs, their face pressed into his neck. Flushing bright red at the memory of a similar position he had taken with a certain albino in a rather pleasant dream he'd had the night before, Matthew did what anyone would do if they had been tackled off of their bed to the floor by an attacker who had jumped in through their bedroom window in the middle of the night when their home alone… He began to blindly flail and scream, hitting whatever part of his attacker he could reach in their position, mainly their back.

"OH GOD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP THROUGH MY WINDOW!? RAPE! RAPE! OH GOD ARE YOU A VAMPIRE!? OH GOD I'M GOING TO GET RAPED BY EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN! JUST FREAKING GREAT!"

"Whoa, whoa, Birdie! Stop, it's the awesome me! Gilbert! Pooh Bear! The awesomeness! Stop hitting me!"

Matthew paused and blinked in shock as he heard a familiar German (PRUSSIAN!) accent in his ear, one that unconsciously brought a smile to his face, no matter the situation. And so, it was then that Matthew looked down wide eyed with a faint, relieved smile on his face to see the crimson eyes of his beloved German boyfriend, and not the amber eyes of some creepy, emotionally stunted vampire.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here? Why did you come in through the window and not the door? And how did you even reach my window? I'm not exactly on the first storey you know!"

The albino blinked once at the sudden onslaught of questions, before he smirked awesomely and leaned forward to peck his adorable lover's lips.

"I'm awesome, and I knew that you'd be missing my awesome presence and I know how unawesome you can feel without sleep, so I decided to be the awesome boyfriend I am and come keep you company! Kesesesesese~" Gilbert said, with a surprisingly soft look in his eyes which contradicted the egotistical smirk and statement, of which Matthew then translated to mean 'I missed you, Biride'.

With a bright smile, the Canadian leaned up and kissed his lover's lips, wrapping his arms around him and breaking the kiss only to hug him tightly instead, his heart overflowing with the knowledge that the very person he had missed had missed him back.

"I missed you too, Pooh Bear~" Matthew said quietly, gripping Gilbert more firmly and wrapping his legs around the albinos waist as the taller of the two began to get up from their position on the floor, to which Matthew was subconsciously disappointed but he was focusing more drowning in happiness to dwell much on that.

When Matthew felt the mattress at his back, he decided to bring himself away from nuzzling his boyfriend's neck to see what he was doing. Meanwhile, Gilbert was busy supporting Matthew's back with one hand, while pushing the previously disturbed duvet far enough to the side in order to climb underneath with his (absolutely adorable) lover, a light dusting of red on his cheeks and a small smile on his face. And as much as he would have loved to carry any activities further on any other occasion… he was tired, and he was sure Matthew was tired, and he was more than sure that the cute Canadian would appreciate a good night's sleep, as when he had looked into Matthew's room from the tree next to his window, he'd noticed that the Canadian had been having the same problem getting to sleep as he had… which reminded him of something…

"Hey, Birdie, can I ask you something?" he said, as he lowered himself onto his side on the mattress and moved a pillow further to the left to fit underneath their heads, kicking off his loose and untied red converse shoes to fall elsewhere on the floor, before pulling the duvet over the top of the two of them, Gilbert still wearing his loose stretchy waistband pants and t-shirt that he wore in substitution for an actual pair of pyjamas – a pair of which Matthew, on the other hand, owned; complete with little cartoon moose and polar bears with bottles of maple syrup and hockey sticks, which Gilbert personally found adorable and Matthew had practically smuggled to the checkout counter in hopes that nobody would catch him with them… of course Lovino and Arthur just _had_ to be in that particular store… but Matthew didn't feel that bad about those two seeing them, he knew for a fact that they both had equally embarrassing pyjamas that they'd rather die than let anybody see.

"You just did, but go ahead~" Matthew said, feeling almost giddy with this happy feeling, as he smiled brightly and snuggled closer to Gilbert, finally feeling comfortable enough to get to sleep, and he let out a contented little sigh.

"Why are your curtains open? Usually you complain about all the light," Gilbert said with a smirk, seeing as he pretty much already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear his adorable lover say it, before one or both of them fell asleep.

"Uh, well," with a bright red blush on his face, Matthew debated between the choice of just telling him the truth and positively boosting the Prussian's ego even more, or coming up with an excuse and keeping the albino's big head level with the ground. Eventually, his tired mind decided for him and he pressed his face into Gilbert's shoulder, embarrassedly mumbling, "You sleep with your curtains open, and it makes me feel better to sleep with you around. And seeing as you weren't here, I thought I'd try to make it seem like you were here…"

"I see, and did it work?" the albino asked thoughtfully, honestly curious as to whether or not his presence could have such a big effect on the Canadian.

Silence enveloped the pair for a few seconds, as Matthew flushed red even more than before and he frowned into Gilbert's shoulder, mentally cursing (or trying to bring himself to) the Prussian for making him answer something so embarrassing.

"Mph…"

"What was that? I can't quite hear you."

"I said… mph…"

"I heard the first part but the last part, not so much," Gilbert smirked, finding his lovers embarrassment amusing.

"I said, no! It didn't! Maple, you're so embarrassing sometimes!"

Silence once again reigned as the embarrassed blonde buried his head into the crook of the albinos neck, annoyed with the egotistical male but not enough to push him away after hours of wishing he was there, although he pulled his face back slightly to give a small yawn, the lack of sleep starting to catch up with him after his small adrenaline rush from the sudden entrance, and then the flood of happiness at seeing his boyfriend.

"But you love me, because I love you too. Apparently, soul mates can't sleep without the other near, so I guess that's proof that we're soul mates, not that I didn't already know that, we're too awesome to be anything but soul mates," Gilbert said softly, asking no questions, and yet, no questions were needed in the first place, because everything he said was true.

Shyly, with a dusting of pink across his cheeks, Matthew pulled his face away from the warmth of Gilbert's neck to look at his face. Crimson red met violet blue and the two lovers drank in the sight of each other, contemplating whether or not the mad love they felt for each other truly was that of soul mates, although subconsciously it needed no confirmation, for they already knew.

"I love you, and you love me. I may be embarrassing, I can get annoying at times and I can't deny that I have an ego the size of the sun… But even bigger than my ego is my love for you; Birdie, my love for you is bigger than the universe, bigger than any universe out there, and I know you love me too, because you haven't left me yet, and that makes me love you even more. I love you so much, more than the sky, the stars, the moon, the sun… I love you more than anything and I know that you're my soul mate, and it needs no proof, and I can see it in your eyes that you feel the same way about me. We're soul mates, Birdie; not even death will tear us apart."

Tears welled up in violet eyes as the blonde Canadian bit his lip to attempt to keep those tears at bay, and to stop a smile from breaking his face. Matthew knew only of a few times in which Gilbert would be completely serious, and one of those times was when he was telling Matthew he loved him, and Matthew's heart swelled in his chest. If Gilbert's ego was the size of the sun then Matthew's heart whenever Gilbert told him he loved him was the size of ten suns.

"Oh God, I love you so much Gil!" Matthew cried, lifting his arms to grasp the sides of the albinos face in his hands and kiss the hell out of him for being so damn sweet and loving and making Matthew's heart swell and swell until there was no room to swell any more.

"I love you so much, Mattie. The way that when you're worried you start ranting, and more often than not you make references to Disney movies," Gilbert said between kisses, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller Canadian, pulling him closer and kissing him back just as fervently, feeling his own heart swell to know that he could drive the Canadian to a point in which it was as if Gilbert had stolen all the words from the Canadian's tongue and claimed them to recite as sweetly as possible to the blonde boy who'd stolen his heart and had his heart stolen in return. "I love the way that you go through maple syrup fast enough that you have to get more every week, without fail, and that now the people at the store know you as "The Maple Syrup Kid" and that now they call me the "Maple Syrup Kid's Boyfriend". I love your curl, oh God I love your curl, and these pyjamas of yours, and the fact that you refuse to let anyone know you have them, even though they're adorable and you look kind of sexy in them and the fact that I'm sounding really creepy right now and you don't care. I love you so much, Birdie~"

"I love you too, Pooh Bear~"

"And I love the fact that I still don't know where that nickname came from but it's awesome, because it's your nickname for me~"

* * *

**V/N:** _I'M DROWNING IN FEELINGS! I'm not sure whether I want to laugh, cry, or coo like a pigeon over how ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE THIS WAS!_

_Now that I'm finished I can't be sure if it really is as fluffy as I believed it was at the time… I just hope it is because I promised deadly fluff for Xianta's birthday~_

_Vash, Arthur, Lovino and Matthew are 'The Embarrassing Pyjamas Quartet'. 8D I couldn't resist~ I also made a bio/info sheet for the EPQ~ Arthur's reason is kind of sad, Matthew's is funny, Vash's is funny-sweet and Lovino's is ADORABLE! I might post it up... or I might sneak it into something else (whether it be a oneshot or an actual fanfic with CHAPTERS~~)_

_It took ages to think up this scenario! But I finally finished it~ I'm so happy! I have a Prucan Fluff-Bomb for Xianta's birthday~~ and we're going to an anime convention soon~~ YAY!_

_AND DAMN I STILL NEED TO WRITE CHLOXE'S, JEZZIXCA'S AND PHOXIES' ONESHOTS! Also, Xianta's other oneshot… *Deflates* And I have an essay on Thursday! Pity me! I also have to finish an assignment for Photography that I nearly forgot about but remembered just then, and BLOODY HELL I NEED TO STUDY! DX NOOOOOO!_

… _Eh, I'll study at school and I'll eventually get a good idea for my photography assignment… I just need to calm down~ I NEED CHEER UP CHARM!_

_Spain: *Hides under desk so as to not distract me* Fusososososososo~  
Romano: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"  
Me: "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lovi~ It's helping~"_

_^^Lol~ Canon references~_

_DUDES! FIVE PAGES! 2,744 WORDS! Excluding the disclaimer, etc and Vexa's Note… Not quite as many words as I was expecting… Oh well…_

* * *

_ Xianta nearly squealed out loud when she read this in rolecall/homeroom/whatever you want to call it... She ran up to me before our next class and told me~ I'm glad it was adorable! And by the way, Xi-Xi, thanks for tearing up my palm cards for my Romeo & Juliet speech! *Sarcasm*_

_ Nah, I didn't need it anymore and I've got a copy on my computer anyway... and it went to a good cause~~ A mini Prucan collage with chibi Prucan shaped in a heart and random snippets from my speech like "true love" etc. It was awesome~ I believe she's going to be posting it on deviantArt... but she hasn't got it up yet. When she does I'll probably put the link on my profile..._

_ I think I should make a deviantArt account to accompany this account~ Post up stories for deviantArt or do a blog or some other crap like that that authors do~~~ ^J^_

_ Well, ciao~ Enjoy the oneshot and wish Xianta a happy birthday~~ *BIRTHDAY PUNCHES~~~* ^J^_

_ (And by the way, is that not how you spell pyjamas? I'm pretty sure that its spelt 'pyjamas' and not... something else? I don't know! I'M BRITISH NOT AMERICAN!)_


End file.
